


Strength

by ancalime8301



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-08
Updated: 2004-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 125-word exercise in 2nd person POV. RotK movie-verse, in Mordor when the Eye comes perilously close to finding Frodo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength

He crumples to the ground as if his bones are naught but jelly. You yearn to dash forward, see that he's all right, but to be caught in that dread gaze would be your doom- and his. So you lie still and hope he's not hurt himself, hope he's strong enough to withstand this newest onslaught... hope he's not left you to face this Quest alone again.

The Eye is drawn away northward, and you are relieved to see him slowly gain his feet. You help him; it is far too easy to lift him, yet you know his strength is belied by his physical weakness.

But the growing madness in his eyes makes you wonder if he will be strong enough at the end.


End file.
